


Let me get that

by Ginger_Snap



Category: Batman - Fandom, Robin - Fandom
Genre: Baking, Dick is a baker!, Fluff, Gen, Jason is flirty, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-14
Updated: 2013-03-14
Packaged: 2017-12-05 08:18:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/720880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ginger_Snap/pseuds/Ginger_Snap
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Food fights normally don't end well. This one did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let me get that

“Little Wing!” The former acrobat nearly sang the much hated nickname as Jason walked through the front door. He looked at the other teen, now technically, and sighed dramatically.  
“You know I hate that name.” He muttered throwing his book bag onto the kitchen table not even looking at what Dick was working on. Though the other man had over half of the table occupied. Dick simply smiled and looked back down to what he was working on.  
“I’m making some cookies. Want to help?” Dick hummed as he started to measure out vegetable oil. Jason shook his head and started digging through the mess that was his book bag. Finally he pulled out a crimpled paper and a mechanical pencil.  
“I have home work.” He was quick to answer looking down at the page as he attempted to smooth it out. Dick looked over the screen the younger man had made with his arm and raised a brow. The page was algebra and already finished.  
Dick was anything but stupid; Jason was trying to avoid baking. And Dick knew just how to fix this. As he mixed the batter watching Jason re-do math problems he lifted the spoon when he was sure that Jay wasn’t paying attention to him and flicked a glob of batter at the younger boy.  
The glob hit Jason directly on the forehead. He jumped back as if that would get the cookie dough off his face. Jason slammed the pencil down on the counter. He stood up and glared at his older brother. Dick smiled at him innocently and started to stir the mixture again.  
“Did you just throw that at me?” Jason asked wiping at his forehead. Dick’s smiled simply widened as he shrugged. Jason picked up a handful of flour and threw it at Dick. Instantly the older boy was painted white. Jason couldn’t help but sputter a laugh. Through his flour mask Dick raised a brow and set the bowl back down on the counter.  
“You do realize Little Wing, this means war.”  
And so it did. Flour, sugar, any ingredient that the two could get their hands on was thrown at the other. There was a loud crash when one of them (Jason says Dick, Dick says Jason) knocked the bowl of batter off the counter and it crashed to the ground. Hearing the crash the boys ducked and started laughing. They nearly rolled on the floor amid the mess.  
Alfred ran in and looking at the scene. Dick covered Jason’s mouth with a hand and put a finger to his lip. They could hear Alfred muttering something about not cleaning this.  
“Master Richard, Master Jason. I hope you do not expect me to clean the mess you’ve made.” He called before walking out of the room more than likely to find the boys that caused the mess.  
Both broke down laughing. Jason looked at Dick and swiped a finger across Dick’s cheek a glob of cookie dough on his finger. He licked the dough off his finger and looked at Dick.  
“You know, you don’t suck at baking.” Jason smiled and looked at Dick before shaking his head. Dick gently cupped Jason’s face and turned him towards himself. The acrobat smiled and licked flour off his lips.  
“You have a little something on your face.” He said witch was true, because Jason’s whole face was covered in some sort of baking product. Jason moved a hand up to wipe away whatever Dick was taking about but the older pushed his hand away. Jason looked at the older and blushed as he moved forward.  
“Let me get that for you.” It was nearly a whisper but that was all that they needed. Dick leaned in forward farther kissing Jason softly on the lips. Jason was shocked, not at all displeased but shocked nonetheless. He started to kiss back. They sat there in a rather clean kiss in a not so clean room until Dick ruined it.  
The older pulled away and licked up the side of Jason's face. Jason nearly punched his older brother. Instead just stopped and glared at him. Jason slapped Dick on the arm.  
“Dick! You are really bad at things!” The younger nearly screamed at the other. Dick smirked and winked at Jason.  
“Do I?”  
The older boy stood and started to clean up their mess leaving Jason on the floor thinking about what that could have possibly meant. Soon enough after Dick had the counter clean and only the floor was left he looked up at the black haired, blue eyed, boy.  
“You know, licking me clean would take a hell of a long time. Showers are quicker. So if you want to help me get clean quick, you can join me there anytime.” Jason smirked and stood walking out of the kitchen and to his room.  
Dick watched him leave with a slack jaw. He let out a laugh and shook his head beginning to mop the floor. He mumbled “Maybe next time Little Wing”, before he started to hum a small tone while mopping.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first thing on here. Hope you guys like it. I'll probably just write random things. But I am always open to suggestions.


End file.
